


Nothing To Lose

by FrozenHearts



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Caleb Covington Being a Bastard, Canon Compliant, Carlos and Ray are here for one scene, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Crying, Evil Caleb Covington, Gen, Ghosts, Hollywood Ghost Club (Julie and the Phantoms), Hurt/Comfort, Julie and the Phantoms Secret Santa 2020, M/M, Mary Winchester used to listen to Sunset Curve, Minor Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Post-Season 01 (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Alex (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Julie Molina, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Salt and Burn the Bones (Supernatural), Secret Santa, Souls, Supernatural Elements, Undercover, caleb is a prick but he has amazing fashion sense for someone from the 1920's, it doesn't work, or they try to, tbh i have trouble with having so many characters in one scene so if it feels janky i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Willie finds himself in despair after Caleb stamps Alex and his friends.While Jack is teaching himself more about human life, he comes across a hologram band that isn't all that it seems.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Caleb Covington & Willie, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Julie Molina & Willie, Reggie & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Willie (Julie and The Phantoms) & Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: jatpdaily secret santa 2020





	Nothing To Lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirl_in_distress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_in_distress/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun writing this but Ii really need to learn how to write for these two fandoms separately, they seem to go hand in hand when I write them lol
> 
> Anyway, happy holidays to just-a-glittery-fan over on Tumblr, this is for you! I did my best with the info you gave me regarding Jack but if it isn't done well I am so sorry

Caleb Covington’s club stamps, for all intents and purposes, were just that: purple club stamps that allowed access to the Hollywood Ghost Club. There was no reason to believe they were anything otherwise, with both lifers and ghosts only barely aware of its existence while they partied it up like it was whatever time period they came from. Willie watched all sorts of types walk in from all walks of life and they were all after one thing, so why would anyone focus on the silly purple stamp Caleb gifted them upon entry? He himself never did, although he knew it wasn’t as simple as being a purple splotch of ink you could wash off later.

It hadn’t occurred to him that the stamp might be truly dangerous until he witnessed Caleb gift it to that lifer girl’s band- he showed off his pearly white smile as always, charismatic as ever as he shook the three boy’s hands and sent them on their way and that, it seemed, was that. Alex, Reggie and Luke went in and went out, no problem but after Willie questioned Caleb about it, the man was all teeth as he smiled, shrugging off Willie’s concern like a gnat around a lightbulb.

“I know perfectly well what it will do to them, William,” Caleb said with the wave of his hand, making Willie’s skin crawl (which was odd, considering he didn’t think he truly had skin, more like the idea of having skin instead of looking totally transparent-)

_ Wait, no _ , Willie thought with a shake of his head,  _ focus! This is weird! _

Caleb chuckled, “You do want to see Alex again, don’t you?”

And that’s the whole thing, wasn’t it? Because while Willie enjoyed the perks of Caleb’s club- skating where and when he wanted, free room and board, so many friends he couldn’t remember anyone’s names- it was Alex who Willie found himself drawn to. It was Alex these past few days who showed him a new side to the world he lived in, a new side to being a ghost and while there was so much more to learn, he wanted to do that with Alex. No glitz and glamour, no underhanded tricks, just him and Alex against the world.

Caleb was watching him expectantly, brow quirked as he seemed to expect some sort of response, but Willie found he had none, instead slinking back onto the dancefloor to entertain the other guests. 

The stamp was pushed from his mind as he jumped into the dancing, allowing the music of the houseband to wash over him, until he felt absolutely exhausted.

\----

Jack was…. Interesting, to say the least.

Sam likened him to Cas, as they were both inquisitive and polite, but where Cas’s demeanor was more along the lines of awkward in a stilted way, Jack was more awkward in an overbearing way. He was constantly questioning things, constantly talking a mile a minute and once or twice they had to keep Jack from scarfing down Tide Pods like it went out of style- which it had after people were getting sick, but still. Not fun. 

Sam had managed to convince Jack just to surf the web on his laptop, which so far was going well. A comfortable quiet hung over the four of them in the bunker: Sam was on his phone texting Eileen, Cas was currently thumbing his way through a book and Dean was just about to take a bite of a rather large sandwich when they suddenly heard music blasting through the place. 

_ “Stand together, bright forever! _ ” a girl’s voice warbled through tinny speakers, echoing through the bunker and Sam smirked as Dean slowly put down his sandwich.

“That is not Zeppelin, Sammy, don’t laugh,” Dean jabbed a finger at his brother, his chair screeching as he pushed it out from underneath him. 

“Not everything has to be Zeppelin, dude,” Sam said, “besides, isn’t it good that he’s learning more about human culture?”

“I agree, it’s good for him,” Cas chimed in with a small smile, “to display his wings.”

Dean rolled his eyes. As much as he loved these two, Sam wouldn’t know classic rock music if it smacked him upside the head and Cas (as cute as it was) needed to work on the jokes. Wiping his hands on his jeans, Dean ambled down the hall to Sam’s room; the door was ajar and he could hear Jack humming along with whatever it was he was listening to.

Rapping his knuckles against the door, Dean let himself in, “Whatcha listening to?”

Jack startled from where he sat on the bed, laptop nearly falling out of his lap but he beamed and ushered Dean inside, eyes bright as he patted the spot next to him,

_Can’t fault him for enthusiasm_ , Dean thought as he settled down.

“So Cas was telling me you liked a lot of human music,” Jack began in earnest, “so I started going through the ones he said you liked- not really a fan of the heavy stuff but I guess some of it was okay-”

Dean scoffed, “You guess? Zeppelin is classic!”

Jack shrugged, “Yeah, I guess it just isn’t really for me- but I found this one band, Julie and the Phantoms, and they’re awesome!”

Dean scrunched his nose, “That sounds like some sissy-bop crap.”

Jack narrowed his eyes at Dean, jabbing him sharply with his elbow, “Hey!”

“All I’m saying is that if you want to listen to some nice women, just listen to Paramore-”

“That was on the list, I haven’t gotten to that yet-”

Dean reached over and poked at the keys, much to Jack’s dismay; the video he was watching fast forwarded slightly, the singer’s voice warping until Jack managed to stop it. Dean managed to get a good look onscreen- a teenage girl decked out in butterflies was singing her heart out, a pair of garage doors open behind her. A boy in a muscle tee and a beanie with shaggy brown hair not unlike Sam’s was on lead guitar, and to the girl’s left was a third boy, donning the classic nineties punk look with black jeans, black shirt, black everything complete with the leather jacket and flannel combo. Just behind them wailing on drums was a blond kid in a pink tee and a ripped up jean jacket.

He could feel Jack’s eyes boring into him as he studied the video, carefully pointing to the girl, “That’s Julie, lead singer. And the lead guitar is Luke-”

“You don’t need to know their names to appreciate music,” Dean said, “And how old are these kids anyway?”

Jack shrugged, “With makeup and stuff, human age is hard to pinpoint, but I want to say they’re sixteen or seventeen?”

Dean sighed. Of course Jack would find the poppiest band and like them more than actual music. While Dean had to admit he liked the group’s overall look (because who doesn’t like a good leather jacket, right?) was cool, the sound was a little too pop-punk for his tastes. Jack rolled his eyes but rewinded the video once more, and the two of them sat in silence until the shaky camera work faded to a bright wall of text, offering thanks for watching the whole thing. 

“Okay, that wasn’t half bad-” Dean admitted.

“Oh, I knew you’d like it!” Jack beamed.

“- but they kind of remind me a little of this old band dad used to listen to,” Dean jutted his chin at the computer, “Type in ‘Sunset Curve.’”

He knew in life John would never have admitted to liking such a group, but it was something Mary had introduced him to after Sam and Dean were born, a way to “ease them into the hard rock aggression you so admire.” It kind of stuck and Dean still would never admit he had the original cd their mom purchased hidden in the glove compartment of the Impala.

Jack was quick to find an audio clip, and upon opening up a new tab, he quickly googled them- the first article was damn depressing, too. Three boys set to take the world by storm at the Orpheum in Los Angeles, only to get taken out by bad hot dogs. 

“Hey, their names are Luke, Alex and Reggie too!” Jack exclaimed, “It says here that there’s one surviving member who went on to do solo work.”

Huh. It could be coincidence, considering people shared similar names all the time. The article was accompanied by a picture, depicting four boys rehearsing on a half-finished stage. The one they said was Luke was in the middle of a fake stage-dive, the one called Reggie was chilling behind a drumset with the supposed Alex and their fourth member, Bobby, sat with his legs dangling off the stage as he chugged a water bottle. 

“SAM!” Dean yelled, ignoring how Jack practically fell off the bed. The laptop scorched his palm as he picked it up, but he ignored it in favor of barreling into the bunker’s kitchen.

“Whoa, Dean,” Sam said as he threw the laptop down, “first of all that’s expensive-”

“Jack just showed me this band,” Dean said abruptly.

Sam exchanged a look with Cas. Shrugging, he said, “Okay?”

Dean steeled himself, tapping furiously at the keyboard until he found the same video he and Jack were watching earlier, of the girl in the butterfly outfit. Thankfully Sam was silent, watching the video until the end, allowing Dean to then pull up the article they found on Sunset Curve.

“Sunset Curve is back,” Dean said, “and they’re playing with this girl.”

Sam skimmed the article, his eyes darting between the video and the picture; he looked akin to a fish out of water as he gasped, “So you think they’re haunting her?”

“I don’t know,” Dean said, “but we need to find out and stat before they do something to that kid.”

\-----

Willie wasn’t reminded about the stamp situation until Willie was hanging out with Reggie at the skate park few days later.

The band was set to play the Orpheum, and Willie had delighted in helping them secure the gig; driving the van into the desert had been fun, and it was nice to get the practice in since he was never able to get his driving permit while he was alive. Julie and Luke were writing songs nonstop, and Reggie had been poofing in and out of the skatepark just to take a breather when Carlos, their frontwoman’s little brother, was getting to be a handful.

“Honestly, I wanted to bring Alex with me, considering, y’ know,” Reggie gestured vaguely towards him, “but he didn’t seem to be feeling all that well, so I let it slide.”

Willie had been fiddling with one of his rings as he processed Reggie’s words and there was only one thing he could think of.

“Caleb’s stamp....” Willie whispered, trailing off before grabbing Reggie by the shoulders, “Dude- have you or Luke been feeling off too?”

Reggie, sweet, goofy, deceptively smart Reggie pondered the question, running a hand through his hair as he frowned. Wrinkling his nose, Reggie shrugged, “I mean, sometimes I get a weird feeling in my joints, but then again that may have been from the time I was fixing my amp in the rain-”

Right. As smart as Reggie was, sometimes subtly was not the way to go with him. He grabbed Reggie’s wrist, turning it over so he could see the skin there. Imitations of veins could be seen on the surface, and Willie could feel the callouses on Reggie’s hand as he looked closer, rough against his own skin, but it was there.

“The stamp from Caleb?” Reggie wondered, “What’s that got to do with Alex?”

“Everything,” Willie breathed, as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Caleb’s voice echoed in his mind, rattling around in his skull until it was all he could hear. He was vaguely aware of Reggie calling his name but he ignored it in favor of snatching his board and poofing away. He found himself in a driveway, the white garage doors instantly reminding him of where he was as music and laughter poured from an open window.

Julie’s house.

Crap. Willie’s hands trembled as he stole a peek inside: Alex was twirling his drumsticks as he lay on the couch. Luke and the girl who must have been Julie were sitting a foot away, poring over a notebook while Luke strummed a guitar. They were mumbling half-sentences and tunes, Alex clicking his sticks in time for a beat.

It was cute, and Willie wished he had more time to enjoy it. 

He forced himself to go through the door, not even bothering to say hello as Luke and Julie jumped at his sudden entrance, instead making a beeline for Alex. He had his hands on him in an instant, cradling his face as he studied Alex- he looked a little paler than usual, blond hair limp in his face and Willie wanted to cry as he carefully brushed it back, tears dotting the corners of his eyes.

“Willie, man-” Reggie suddenly appeared in a poof, “You don’t just leave a guy hanging like that- oh. Is… is everything okay, or…?”

Willie shook his head, eyes glued to Alex as he managed to stammer out, “No…. not it isn’t-”

“Willie?” Alex’s voice was soft, the leather of the couch creaking as he moved to sit up, “Are you okay?”

A sob tore from his throat and he leaned his forehead against Alex’s neck, burying his face in the crook of Alex’s shoulder and he let himself cry. Just once, while he could before Caleb found out where he was and took him away forever. A hand was warm against his back and Alex tangled his fingers into Willie’s hair as he cried, no doubt shooting his bandmates a confused look.

“Willie, right?”

Willie sniffed, picking up his head to look at the girl. She was wearing butterflies in her hair, her eyes soft and gentle. Her notebook lay open in front of her, her pencil pressed into the spine and Willie saw she had only written a few words.

“I’m Julie,” she said, her words slow, like she was talking to a scared animal and in a way, maybe she was, “Alex has told us a lot about you.”

“He shouldn’t have,” Willie’s voice was flat but Julie- bless her- she laughed anyway at his poor attempt at a joke, “Listen, I’m sorry for just barging in-”

Alex squeezed him, the cotton of his hoodie soft against Willie’s cheek, “You wouldn’t have done it if it wasn’t important.”

Julie moved from her chair to sit on the floor, “I don’t know much about ghosts, but maybe I can help?”

That just made Willie cry harder- who was this girl? Who could see ghosts without outside help? Who sang with the voice of an angel? Who decorated her hair with butterflies and flew just as high when she sang, as she extended her hand in kindness to a complete stranger? He knew he had to tell Alex, tell all of them but the words were stuck in his throat and his heart burned in his chest and he didn’t know what to do-

And just as he saw Julie shuffle closer to him through his tears, the doorbell to her house rang.

\-------

Sam fidgeted as he, Dean, Cas and Jack stood outside the porch of the Molina residence. The house was a nice two-story, with staccato accenting on the shingled roof. A porch deck wrapped around the right side of the house, a set of concrete stairs obscured by a monstrous amount of greenery just on the side of a garage. The doorbell was shrill, and he thought he could hear a few voices from the garage but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. 

“Should we come back?” Sam asked. He stole a glance at Jack and Cas, who were waiting expectantly behind them. Both had a long brown trench coat, a little conspicuous considering the California sun, but he didn’t say anything. He himself was regretting the jacket over his own flannel, but he didn’t exactly feel like taking it off.

“We go in, do some inspecting and get out, that’s it,” Dean grumbled. Footsteps sounded behind the door, a child’s voice yelling that they got the door and suddenly they were face to face with a four foot tall gremlin who was looking up at them with suspicion. His hair was curly, falling in his eyes that really detracted from the menacing act he was trying to pull.

“Who are you?” he demanded in that way only children could, and just as Dean was about to shamefully nag back, an older man in a blue shirt appeared behind the kid. He offered an apologetic smile, telling him to go play before filling up the doorframe.

“Sorry about my son, he’s a little worry-wart,” the man laughed, eyes crinkling fondly, “Uh, I’m Ray, how can I help you guys?”

“Ray Molina?” Sam asked hesitantly.

Ray nodded, “Yes? Is this about Julie cutting her math class? I thought I already spoke with the principal?”

Dean raised his hands, “No, we’re not with the school, sir. Actually, we were doing a case nearby and thought we would ask the locals some questions.”

Sam had to admire the man’s tenacity, as he took a step back into his house. His brow was furrowed as he looked the four of them up and down and Sam had to shove his hands in his pockets before he fidgeted with anything else. Dean took the lead, however, quickly introducing the four of them, “Agents Danvers, Bishop, Prince and Quinn. We’re doing a little undercover, scouting the area for any potential sightings.”

Ugh. Did Dean realize they were not in their FBI suits?!

His brother grinned, jabbing a thumb back at Jack and Castiel, “Excuse our associates if they’re a little off, they’re still learning the ropes.”

Ray nodded, although Sam thought he was still a little wary; his shoulders were hunched in ever so slightly, his head kept low yet he looked them right in the eye. His stance was slightly wide and Sam knew a running stance when he saw one.

“No worries, sir, this is just for safety,” Sam assured him, digging into his pocket and pulling out the picture from the Sunset Curve article, “we just have a few questions for your daughter.”

\------

Julie wasn't sure what to make of the four men her dad had ushered into the studio. They were all fairly tall, around their early thirties save for one of them, and their clothes were definitely not appropriate for Los Feliz- who wore a trench coat in ninety degree weather anyway? She watched as her dad gave her a quick smile before going back to the house, the four men ambling around the garage to look at everything. The one who had introduced himself as Agent Danvers seemed the most uncomfortable, brushing floppy brown hair out of his face every other minute. Agent Prince was currently rummaging through a box of CDs Julie had left out from cleaning while it seemed Agents Bishop and Quinn weren't entirely sure what to do with themselves, settling for sitting on the couch- she had to suppress a laugh as the younger one day right through Reggie, who rolled his eyes after realizing the guy couldn't see the indignant look thrown his way. 

"So what is your case again?" Julie asked.

"We're investigating the deaths of a few young men from this area," Agent Bishop said. His voice was gravelly, lips barely moving as he spoke, "Although I don't see why it's rele-"

"It's relevant," Agent Prince said through gritted teeth, "because the perpetrator has been targeting up and coming musicians like yourselves."

Huh. Julie was pretty sure she would know about something like that. So far the news has just been one disaster after another anyway, so it wasn't outside of the realm of possibilities. Her mind flashed to Caleb, the man that Luke had mentioned and she felt her skin crawl, a shiver running down her spine. 

The younger guy, Agent Quinn, suddenly piped up from the couch, "You and your band played the Orpheum recently, correct?"

"Yeah? We opened for Panic, my best friend was freaking out-"

Agent Prince reached into his pocket and handed Julie a slip of paper, "This band, Sunset Curve-"

"Hey! That's us!" Reggie exclaimed from where Agent Quinn was sitting on him. Julie watched as he poofed through the man to look at the photo, "Damn, they got my good side in this one- Luke, Alex look at this-"

And so Julie let the boys crowd around them, the three of them debating the style, the flair, if Luke's arms really looked that weak- all the while she was trying so hard to avoid the increasingly worried gaze on the agents faces. It was until Agent Quinn gasped that she looked up and found the four men staring at her band in awe.

"Hey, Sammy," Agent Prince said in a time that left no room for argument.

"On it," Danvers- no, Sam- said and suddenly he was flinging salt at them, faster and faster until there was a heavy ring burrowing into the carpet on the floor. From the corner of her eye, Julie could see Willie watching, lips pursed into a thin line until he jumped up.

"You can see us?!" he called out, causing Sam to drop the salt. It rolled across the garage, coming to a stop against Alex's drum kit. The white grains were blinding against the dark slabs of concrete.

"Who are you?" the Not Agent demanded.

Willie held his hands up in defense, "I- we're ghosts. I thought no one could see us besides Julie and Caleb-"

"Dean," Sam whispered, "salt didn't work on them."

"I can see that."

"What do we do now? Tire iron?"

_Okay, that's it_ , Julie thought, jumping in front of the boys, arms outstretched and she knew she probably looked ridiculous, considering these men were literal Sasquatches but she was damned if anyone else was hurting them.

Hurting Willie.

"I can explain everything!" Julie yelled, "I just- no killing them or destroying them or whatever!"

Sam and Dean turned to look at the two men in trenchcoats. The one with the gravelly voice seemed indifferent, although the younger one had stars in his eyes, leaning on the edge of his seat as if watching the newest Star Wars flick that had made Reggie burst into tears when Han Solo died. An awkward silence hung over them, Sam and Dean gesturing to Willie.

"You're all not haunting her?" Dean asked.

"What? No!" Luke protested, shoving past a very worried looking Alex, "She played our CD and we showed up here."

Even as the boys launched into an explanation, Julie could see Sam and Dean were skeptical. Sam looked ready to launch himself at the drum kit for the salt, and Dean's fingers twitched as his gaze darted between the four very dead boys in the room. 

It wasn't until she was gearing up for calling her dad did Willie chime in again, his voice wobbly but he still managed to get the words out, "We need help. Caleb? The guy I mentioned? He owns my soul and he wants theirs as well." He took Alex's hand, gentle and loving and slowly turned it over to show off a purple stamp, "He put these on them. It's a contract of sorts- but it's killing them."

"I don't understand," the gravelly voiced one said, "My Father would not deign to kill someone twice over- no offense, Sam, Dean."

"What if it's a demon?" the younger man asked.

"I don't know what demons have to do with anything," Willie leaned into Alex, "but Julie and you guys, Caleb will go after anyone who can see ghosts without his help or without his club."

"Club?"

Alex stepped forward this time, "The Hollywood Ghost Club," Alex explained, "Caleb wants to take us away from Julie and he owns Willie's soul? Which is kind of a big deal because if I'm right Caleb is already a ghost? And it-I-"

"Have you two dealt with ghosts owning souls?" Trenchcoat Number One asked.

Dean and Sam exchanged an unsure look. Julie had seen that look before, on adults who had to deal with problem kids in school, when teachers were trying to figure out how to collaborate on projects to benefit both classes, when two parents knew what it was like to deal with a crying baby and they saw each other across the way in the middle of a grocery store. Her dad and Tia Victoria shared that look when Carlos wouldn't finish his vegetables at dinner and she knew it was a look to be afraid of. 

"No, Cas," Dean said, never taking his eyes off the band, "but you're gonna fill us in. And maybe we can help you."

**Author's Note:**

> Do the Winchesters meet Caleb? Do they actually get Willie's soul back? Who knows? Not me because I honesty didn't feel like making a chaptered piece but then I realize I should have with the way this went but oh well.
> 
> Maybe I'll write Team Free Will fighting Caleb one day, but today is not that day.


End file.
